I'll Stay
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Austin and Ally went through a few ups and downs, but he stayed with her. Even when no one could accept her for who she is. I don't want to continue this anymore it was a one-shot in the first place
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where this come from but I decided to publish it**

* * *

><p>"Austin?" Ally said quietly to her boyfriend of three years.<p>

They were in her room looking at movies.

"Yes?"

She shifted uncomfortably. And averted her eyes.

"What is it Alls?" Austin asked.

"I have something to tell you," she replied not looking into his eyes.

"Okay what is it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to tell you..."

Ally had tears in her eyes now.

Austin was starting to get worried now.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked cautiously.

Her eyes widened. "No. No not at all. I would never. It's just I..."

Austin tilted his head to the side, looking at her intensely.

"You know you can tell me anything. So what is it?" he said.

Ally sighed. "You're going to break up with me after I say this," she mumbled lowly.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever it is just tell me."

Ally took a deep breath and said, "Austin I-I'm a transgender."

Austin's eyes widened slightly.

When he didn't say anything she continued.

"I was born a boy. When I was eight my parents and I had known about it for two years and I was able to present myself as a girl. Only Trish and my family knew about it. I-I never told you because I thought that you'd leave... I thought you'd hate me... And I just couldn't..."

Ally broke down in a fit of sobs.

Austin, recovering from the shock of finding out the love of his life was born a boy, held her as she cried.

"Ally I don't care what you were born as," He whispered into her ear, "I see you as a girl, the love of my life, nothing will change that."

Ally looked him in the eye.

"But I-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Ally no matter what I'll stay with you. No matter what everyone else thinks."

He kissed her again.

"I promise," he whispered against her lips.

And he kept his promise.

* * *

><p>(two years later)<p>

Austin stood at the altar as Ally walked down the aisle.

He thought back to when he and Ally first told his parents about Ally.

And they weren't really accepting it.

At first.

* * *

><p><em>"SHE'S A WHAT?!" Mike shouted.<em>

_Austin flinched at the tone of his voice._

_Ally had tears in her eyes._

_Mimi shook her head a bit disappointed._

_"AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITH THAT...THAT THING YOU CAN NOT STAY HERE! GET OUT!"_

* * *

><p>But now they've accepted that no matter what Austin will stay with Ally.<p>

Austin smiled at Ally as Lester handed her to him.

Ally couldn't have been happier today.

After their struggles against the opinions thrown their way, they're still together.

* * *

><p>(one year later)<p>

Austin and Ally sat on the porch of their beach house watching the sunset.

Ally sniffled a little.

"I'm sorry," she said barely above a whisper.

Austin looked at her.

"For what?" he asked clearly confused.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you the family that you want..."

Austin wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face.

"You don't have to be sorry about that," he told her, "We could always adopt. I know it isn't the same but it's something, right?"

Ally nodded slowly.

The two were silent for a while until Ally spoke up again.

"Why do you even love me? I'm just a setback for you."

Austin sighed and pulled her closer.

"I can't exactly name all the reasons _why_ I love you. But no matter what happens I'll stay with you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>After a few more years they adopted a baby boy named Alexander.<p>

Austin's fans had mixed feelings when the couple told Ally's secret to the world.

Ally has learned to ignore the bad comments and focus on the good.

And no matter how many ups and downs they went through Austin kept his promise to Ally.

To stay with her.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... yeah<strong>

**that popped in my head a few days ago**

**bad?**

**good?**

**i'm not sure if it is a good story it was just an idea**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Moon, age 8, sat alone at recess. Only reason being had no friends at the time.

"Your hair is so short."

"You look like a boy."

Austin looked up to see a few of his classmates making fun of a girl.

The girl had hair that nearly reached her chin. And she wore a pink dress.

He saw no reason for them to make fun of her.

Then one of them pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Austin shouted, "leave her alone!"

None of the kids messed with Austin because he had, even at such a young age, been known to hit anyone who got in his way.

The kids that had been messing with the girl ran off before he got close to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

She nodded as he pulled her up.

"What's your name? " he asked.

"Ally."

And just like that they were friends.

* * *

><p><strong>and i'm back with this story<strong>

**this is the intro **

**and the story will be leading up to the wedding in the first chapter**

**and maybe whatever happens after that**


	3. Chapter 3

A nine-year old Ally woke up in the middle of the night.

Hearing shouting and banging downstairs.

She went down there.

Her parents were fighting again.

"I DON'T WANT THAT _FREAK_ IN MY HOUSE!" her mom, Penny. shouted.

"Don't call our daughter a freak," her dad, Lester, said.

"_HE_ IS NOT A GIRL LESTER! _HE _IS OUR SON!"

Ally whimpered as her mom started throwing things at her dad.

She quietly went downstairs and out the door.

She never liked to be around when they had disagreements.

Ally ran all the to her friend, Trish, house.

"Ally what are you doing here at this hour?" Mrs. De la Rosa asked when she answered the door.

"My mommy and daddy keep arguing so I came here," she whispered.

She went up to Trish's room, where she always goes, and fell asleep.

Mrs. De la Rosa sighed, "She shouldn't have to go through this."

"Maybe her parents just can't accept her like this," her husband said.

They both made their way to bed.

Ally is a girl now.

Her mom doesn't accept her.

She only wants her son back.

But the thing is, she never really had a son.

Ally was always a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is very important **

**My laptop can't access fanfiction right now **

**So I can't update much **

**I know you are thinking, but how can you do this AN**

**I'm using my parents' Galaxy Tab**

**And holy shit it's hard to type on this thing**

**It is the most annoying thing I have ever used in my life **

**So it will take a while to get the chapters up if my laptop doesn't get a new battery **

**I know you all following my A&A stories have waited a long time **

**But I will finish all of my stories **

**And to my MCL followers I have a forum up**

**I may put up a A&A one too and I may or may not post spoilers**

**Anyway sorry for the delay **


End file.
